


A Most Delightful Detention

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Parody, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-22
Updated: 2008-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-29 19:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10142498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Harry and Draco are assigned lines for detention.  What happens when Draco uses some very interesting ink?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Beta(s):** SoftlySweetly  
 **A/N:** Written for the hd_inspired fest on LJ. Also counts toward my mission_insane [Kinks](http://potion-lady.livejournal.com/50425.html#cutid20) table, using prompt #6 – Voyeurism.  
 **Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

 

Draco looked up with a glare when he felt eyes on him, _again_. "Potter," he drawled snidely, "I had no idea you were even aware of where the library is located."

"Fuck you, Malfoy," was the Golden Boy's witty response, and Draco sneered at the usual thoughtless come-back. 

"You've been following me all bloody year, Scarhead. Haven't got anything better to do? Or maybe you just like what you see."

Potter immediately turned the colour of a ripe tomato and pulled his wand. "You fucking pervert!" he shouted, pointing his wand at Draco and firing a Jelly Legs Jinx.

Draco countered with a Tickling Charm and smirked, "Methinks he doth protest too much."

"Take that back, Malfoy!" Potter shouted before crying out, " _Expelliarmus_!" 

That spell was the proverbial straw that broke the camel's back, and the hexes began flying thick and heavy as the two Seventh Years duelled, knocking books from shelves, upending tables, and sending Madame Pince and the handful of students in the library scurrying in terror for the door. The boys duelled for several minutes, their curses getting progressively more dangerous and risky, before a very familiar voice snarled from the doorway, " _Expelliarmus_!" and their wands flew from their hands, slapping into the palm of a visibly irate Professor Snape. "Madame Pince has just had to pull me from a very delicate brew that is needed in the Infirmary. _What_ is the meaning of this?" Snape growled menacingly, glaring first at Draco and then Harry.

"Potter started it!" Draco quickly responded.

"That's not true, you ferret! You accused me of being a bloody pervert!"

"No, merely a poof," Draco mocked.

"Enough!" Snape shouted. Handing the boys' wands to Madam Pince, who had come back into the room with the Potions Master, he continued, "You will immediately repair the damage you've done to the library, without magic. Twenty points from each of your Houses – yes, even Slytherin, Mr. Malfoy – and you will have detention for the next three nights with me at eight o'clock. Now start cleaning!"

Completely cowed, the two boys began shuffling to opposite sides of the room, slowly putting the library to rights.

~~~~~**~~~~~

Miraculously, Harry was the first to arrive that evening for detention. He slouched sullenly into the room and set his bag on the floor with a noisy sigh. Snape looked up from the essays he was grading and levelled a glare at the boy. "There will be none of your cheek, Potter. What you and Mr. Malfoy did to the library was destructive and immature, and you know that this detention is far less than you deserve."

Flushing slightly at the reprimand, Harry sat down far more quietly than he entered the room, a muttered, "Yes, Sir," his only response.

Several minutes later a smirking Draco sauntered in, stopping short when he saw Snape's cold glare and raised eyebrow settled on him. "How nice of you to join us, Mr. Malfoy."

Taken aback, Draco could only reply, "Yes, Sir."

"Have a seat next to Potter. You will both be writing lines."

"Lines?" Draco exclaimed. "But Professor, Potter started it!"

"And you chose to finish it, no? Sit _down_ , Draco," Snape snarled.

Frustrated, Draco sat, pulling out parchment, quills, and ink as Snape wrote a lengthy phrase on the chalkboard. Glancing to his left, he saw Potter retrieve his own supplies from his bag and huff angrily a moment later. "Professor," the brunette said, "I've forgotten my ink. Can I go and get some?" 

"No, Potter, you _may_ not. You may, however, share Mr. Malfoy's for the evening. I'm certain he has more than one bottle of ink in that voluminous bag."

Both boys sighed at the statement and grumbled quietly, "Yes, Sir."

Finished writing, Snape turned toward the two seventh years, sighing when he spotted the pair glaring at each other yet again. Perhaps this joint detention would be the push necessary for the boys to stop trying to beat each other bloody when everyone else in the castle was aware it was in fact a mutual attraction that kept them fighting. _If I leave the room for an instant they'll either destroy my classroom or tear each other's clothes off,_ he thought snidely, and resolved to put his theory to the test. Aloud he said, "You will write the phrase on the board 200 times."

_"The library is a place of calm; a place to study and learn, and to research and grow. It is not meant to be a duelling platform, and I will endeavour to treat the library with the respect it deserves. Furthermore, I will not duel with my fellow classmates, nor will I antagonize my peers,"_ Draco read incredulously. "You want us to write that 200 times? That'll take _hours_ , Professor!" 

"It very well may, Mr. Malfoy, so it would behove you to begin with alacrity. After all, the sooner you begin, the sooner you will be out of my sight," Snape replied angrily.

Knowing he'd pushed his Head of House to the breaking point, Draco silently fished out a second bottle of ink and handed it to Potter, then turned his eyes to his parchment and began to write.

~~~~~**~~~~~

For some time the only sound in the room was the sound of quills scratching on parchment. Glancing up from his grading, Snape smirked in satisfaction at seeing the two boys sitting side-by-side and not attempting to throttle one another or glare each other into submission. Unlike Draco and Potter, he had not been unaware of the sidelong glances they kept throwing at each other, and decided now would be a good time to leave the room and test his theory. Standing, the action caught the attention of the chastised young men, and he said with a glare, "I have a brew in the other room I must check on. I trust that you know exactly what will happen should you deviate from your punishment." Receiving a sullen nod from Potter and a quiet, _Yes, Sir,_ from Draco, Severus headed toward his private laboratory. Opening the door, he stepped inside and cast a Disillusionment charm, stepping back out and clicking the door closed, as though he had entered the office.

As soon as Snape was seemingly out of the room, the door closing behind him, Draco took advantage of the situation and dove into his bag, muttering to an uneasy Potter who was edging a hand toward his wand, "Oh, calm down. I just need more ink." Finding the bottle he was searching for, Draco sat up triumphantly and broke the seal on the cap. Immediately upon opening the vial, the scent of blackcurrant permeated the air.

"Scented ink?" Harry questioned with a sneer.

"Oh, it's much more than that, Scarhead," Draco replied, dipping his quill into the pot and letting the ink drip onto his palm. Licking the fluid from his flesh lewdly, he continued with a grin, "It's edible."

Harry's eyebrows shot up toward his hairline and he gulped, eyes wide, at the sight of Malfoy sucking ink off his hand. Clearing his throat to rid himself of the ball of nervous anticipation suddenly choking him, he stuttered, "D-does it taste as good as it smells?"

A wicked gleam shone in Draco's eyes as he recognized the desire in Potter's voice. Dipping a finger in the pot of murky fluid, he ran the ink-coated digit over his lips before sucking his finger into his mouth. Pulling it out with a pop, he smirked, "Would you like to find out?"

There was definitely something to be said for Gryffindor bravery, Draco thought idly, as Harry lunged forward and pressed his lips awkwardly to Draco's. A tentative tongue swiped at the ink on his bottom lip, and Draco granted it entrance to his mouth with a greedy hum.

Tearing his mouth away from Harry's, Draco said breathlessly, "For someone who was protesting his sexuality just earlier today, you certainly seem to know what you're doing."

"Just because I don't want it spread throughout the castle like wildfire doesn't mean you weren't right," Harry countered before silencing Draco with another kiss.

Snape was transfixed by the sight of Potter and Draco hungrily kissing and attempting to crawl into one another's skin. He couldn't deny that the pair looked good together, pale and dark contrasting beautifully. Both boys had a lean, waifish quality that was exactly what Snape preferred in a bed partner, and he was therefore unsurprised as his cock hardened at the sight before him.

Pulling away from Draco's mouth with a gasp, Harry dipped his own finger in the pot of ink and drew a line down Draco's neck, leaning in to lick the pale column of flesh clean and adding a lurid mark of his own. Noticing a bit of ink had splashed onto Draco's collar, Harry said with a smirk, "Oops, there's a stain on your shirt, I guess it'll have to come off," as his fingers busily worked at the buttons on the crisp white fabric.

Sniggering softly, Draco continued the game with a nonchalant, "Anxious to get me naked, Potter?"

"You don't seem to be against the idea, Malfoy. In fact, it seems you'd like me to be just as naked as you're going to be," Harry taunted lightly.

"Mm, I'm just curious to find out if my ink tastes as good on you as it does on me."

While the boys were otherwise occupied, Snape settled into his desk chair, eyes feasting on the youthful flesh being revealed before him. Working at the fastenings of his trousers, he pulled his rigid cock from the confines of his clothing and wrapped a potion-stained hand around the flesh, stroking languidly as he watched Potter and Draco continue unclothing each other.

Quickly getting fed up with fighting the buttons on Harry's shirt, Draco cast a Banishing Charm on their clothes, leaving both young men exposed to the cool dungeon air and gasping at the feel of cold stone on their bare feet. A quickly cast Warming Charm removed the chill from the air and allowed the boys to look their fill at one another. 

Eyeing his quill speculatively, Draco picked up the writing utensil and dipped the feathered end into the ink pot. Flicking his wrist, he spattered Harry's naked torso with the flavourful liquid and then began slowly running the feather over the expanse of flesh, tickling hardened nipples and ghosting over a lightly muscled abdomen. He smiled at the gasp of pleasure Harry emitted when he let the quill travel lower, running the length of Harry's prick and over the mushroom head. A quiet groan heard from the direction of Snape's desk was ignored by both boys, though the pair shared a knowing smirk. Their plan, to engineer a detention and flaunt themselves for Snape, was working like a charm.

As their end goal was to convince Snape into playing with them, Draco thought it was only fair to give his Professor a proper show. Dropping to his knees, he began sucking rivulets of ink from Harry's stomach, running his tongue through the thatch of hair on the brunette's navel. Stretching up, he latched onto a pebbled nipple and sucked strongly, earning a howl from Harry and a soft moan from Snape. Strong fingers buried into blonde hair, holding Draco in place and ensuring he continued the pleasurable activity.

Harry delighted in the sensations Draco was sending coursing through his body, in hearing the Potions Master's quiet gasps and moans and knowing the older man was enjoying this detention as much as he was. Gently tugging on Draco's hair, he urged the Slytherin up to his feet and captured his mouth in a hungry kiss, the taste of blackcurrant and Draco exploding on his tongue. Shifting to face the work table, he pulled away and turned Draco toward the desk, pushing him forward and bending him over the wooden surface. "I think your skin is a much better writing surface than parchment," he said softly, reaching for his quill.

Draco groaned at the stinging pleasure as Harry began writing on his back, the quill scratching lightly against his skin. He tried to make out the words, but was unable to tell exactly what the Gryffindor was writing by the feel of the letters being formed. "Wh-what are you writing?" he asked breathlessly.

"Mm, everything you are, and everything I want to do to you."

"Tell me," Draco nearly begged.

"Sexy. Infuriating. Beautiful. Demanding." Harry grinned at Draco's impatient huff and continued, "I want to drop to my knees and taste you. I want to lick and suck and bite at you until you scream. I want to use this ink as lube and fuck you raw."

"Oh, gods, yes," Draco moaned, "do it."

Snape nearly came undone when Harry dropped to his knees and parted Draco's buttocks with his hands, burying his nose in the cleft between. Tugging harshly on tightening bollocks and grimacing at the sharp pain, he delayed his climax, wanting to come when the boys did. Muffling his grunts of pleasure, he continued stroking his cock as Harry thrust his tongue as deeply into Draco's arse as he could. He couldn't choose what was more arousing – Harry, on his knees and fucking Draco with his tongue, or the glazed look on Draco's face and the noises he was making as he was overcome with desire.

Draco bucked back onto the tongue spearing into him, wanton pleas and filthy promises falling from his lips as Harry slid a finger in beside the tongue still buried inside him. Reaching back, he grabbed a handful of messy hair and yanked harshly, howling, "Fuck me _now_ , Potter!"

Chuckling in spite of the lust raging through him, Harry stood and tipped the pot of ink into his palm. Coating his cock with the murky fluid, he slowly slid inside the blond, leaning down to whisper into the shell of Draco's ear, "I should have added 'impatient' to the list on your back."

The teasing had gone on far too long for it to last. Harry thrust heavily into the Slytherin beneath him, Draco moving just as frantically. Moving his ink covered hand down to tug harshly on Draco's cock, Harry growled as he spilled himself in Draco's greedy body. Ignoring the dismayed cry as he pulled out abruptly, he turned Draco around and dropped back down to his knees, swallowing Draco's still-hard cock and sucking strongly, earning a shout from Draco as he came, and a long moan from Snape as the Potions Master found his own release. 

Continuing to suckle gently on Draco's softening prick until the sensations became too much, Harry stood and pressed his lips to Draco's before stepping back and looking at the mess they'd created. Laughing softly, he picked up his wand and began casting Cleaning Charms over the desk and floor, while Draco found his own wand and cast a charm over first himself and then Harry, removing the ink and other fluids from their bodies.

The room set to rights, the pair slowly dressed and packed their supplies. As they headed toward the exit, Harry stopped Draco with a hand on the Slytherin's arm. "Maybe we could do this again, without the fighting first?" he asked quietly, a blush staining his cheeks.

Marvelling at Harry's skilful acting, Draco replied, "Oh, yes." Turning back to face Snape's desk, he continued slyly, "Do you think that maybe one day someone will want to do more than just watch?"

Harry grinned impishly at Draco and turned to glance at the Potions Master's chair. "Well, we _do_ have detention again tomorrow..."


End file.
